narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenta Inuzuka
Kenta Inuzuka is a fierce young Chunin and member of Team Five. He is lucky enough to have bonded with Twin Ninja Hounds and has a penchant for not wearing much. History Born in Year 34 of the Post Modern Era, Kenta was raised as a valued member of the family oriented Inuzuka Clan. Even from birth he was a fighter, making a habit of challenging his parents at every turn and giving them a difficult time in general. Shortly after he started at the Ninja Academy, he bonded with twin Ninja Hounds named Shin and Ju which was an extremely rare occurrence among the clan. This led some superstitious Inuzuka to believe that he was the reincarnation of Ryoken Inuzuka, the founder of the Clan who fought for a place among the powerful Senju and Uchiha clans. Upon seeing Raion Uzumaki in the Academy, he felt drawn to the boy and essentially forced his friendship upon the antisocial child. By the time they graduated, they were best friends and lucky enough to be assigned to the same squad: Team Five (Naruto Regashi) alongside Akane Sarutobi under the tutelage of Kin Hyuga. Once they graduated to Chunin, they were close friends. Kenta had also become a fearsome fighter, able to channel his natural ferocity into the fighting style that he shared with his hounds. Around this time, he also realized he had developed feelings for one of his squadmates and slowly but surely began to cut himself off from them. In Year 50 of the Post Modern Era, Kenta and his squad have been assigned to a mission on the border of the Land of Fire. They set out on their journey, eager to complete another high level mission. Personality Intense. That is the word that be best used to describe Kenta's personality. He is completely full on, hyperactive, playful and mischievous. He doesn't believe much in the idea of personal space or boundaries and lacks any concept of the term modesty, which is exemplified by his penchant of prolonged nudity. He is however extremely loyal to his friends/family and will do anything to protect them. That being said, he is quite a hot head and impulsive at his core. Once someone angers him, it is nearly impossible to calm him down. He doesn't suffer threats to himself or those he cares about and is relentless in combat, creating a fighting style meant to overwhelm his enemies. It's pointed out quite often by others that he doesn't think before he acts and lets his impulses control his actions instead of his brain. This is completely true and he knows it but doesn't care. Kenta lives by the mantra of experiencing everything and that includes things that are detrimental to his health. Appearance Plot Abilities What Kenta lacks in intelligence and forethought, he makes up for in his combat skills. He has an unpredictable and fierce form of Taijutsu that he uses in conjunction with his twin Ninja Hound's. His speed and strength are considerable and he is easily the strongest member of Team Five physically. He also has some skill in Earth Release and can incorporate these Jutsu into his combat style. Trivia Quotes